The Ballad of Nikki Harlan Pilot
by H. Reilly
Summary: Life at McKinley High is not easy for freshman Nikki Harlan. But one day, fate leads her to a budding New Directions. Will she finally fit in? This is the re-telling of Glee with my OC. Please read and review.


_Note; I do not own Glee, FOX Network does. Except for Nikki and other original characters my mind cooks up, all characters are also owned by FOX Network. This is an experiment on my part, as I only just recently got in to Glee. If this works out, I wil consider continuing. Please review and enjoy _

**Pilot**

William McKinley High. Just another originally named high school in some dinky small town in Ohio that no one's ever heard of. I mean come on, the town is named after a freaking bean. If I seem a little bit on the side of angst, it's because on Monday I found out my almost-three-week boyfriend is cheating on me with a chess nerd. I might as well slap a sticker on my shirt that says 'Hello, potential boyfriends. I'm Nikki Harlan, the red-head girl who sits behind you in Biology next to that kid in a wheelchair. Feel free to crush my soul with your little brother's soccer cleats.'

In case you're having trouble seeing the kind of person I am, here's a sum up. I was born two years after my brother Marshall, who is an excellent drummer, the very essence of a D&D player and comic book nerd and the best big brother in the world. I wear a para-military jacket and cap with tie-dye tee shirts, reprisenting the balance of war and peace. If an animal died for me it's because I'm eating it, not wearing it. I love blue raspberry flavored candy and I don't care if some people think blue food is creepy and unnatural.

I don't know if it was because I was still irked about being dumped for another freshman with perfect teeth and a serious case of back acne. Or because I wanted to turn over a new leaf in the grueling existance I called my life. But I found myself signing up for try-outs for the new glee club that Wednesday at lunch. I had heard through the school rumor mill that Mr. Ryerson was fired for messing with a student, at least that's what they say. Now the Spanish teacher took over, I think his name was Mr. Schuester. I was told I had a pretty good voice, thanks to the second-hand karaoke machine I received for my tenth birthday.

I had recognized a few names on the sign-up sheet for the New Directions, so it wouldn't be too much of a risk. Artie Abrams lives a few streets away from me, in fact he's dungeon master of my brother's campaign. And of course Mercedes Jones, a powerhouse of a girl who has been my BFF since third grade when Alec Braden drew a moustache and freckles on my Jack Skellington notebook. She helped me develop my sense of self, and I in turn help keep her from 'over-doing' on the diva routine.

Later that day, I was heading for try-outs when my path was crossed by the most dangerous clique for a weird kid like me. The Cheerios. What was it with this place and naming things after food? I gave them my best Mick Jagger snarl after I caught the words "hippie-wannabe" and "doesn't own body soap". I thought that would shut them up for a day, maybe two tops. I held my head high in triumph, until I slipped in a puddle of something pink and fruity-smelling in the hall. Slamming sideways into the lockers and unintentionally starting a chorus of Cheerio laughter, I looked up to see soul sister Mercedes come to the rescue. She knew I had tried my best to be strong as she helped me up and by then, the sea of ridicule and raging hormones had ebbed.

"Don't listen to them, Nikki. You look great, as usual." She smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." I replied, then added. "So, I signed up for glee club try-outs and I saw your name on it too. What are you gonna sing?"

She smiled at me with that sideways glance she does that says 'can't you guess?" I braced myself for a sneak preview that only Mercedes Jones could give.

"How 'bout a little _R-E-S-P-E-C-T_?" She spelled the last word with her signature swagger in song. We laughed until she asked what I was going to sing.

"Not sure." I shrugged. "It's got to be something that says who I am and what I stand for. Maybe something by Elton John?"

"How about a song from that one animated movie he did the music for?" Mercedes suggesed. "Not the Lion King but that one he did after that."

"The Road to El Dorado?" I let the notion wash over me for a second. Stopping in my tracks, I said excitedly. "Mercedes Jones, you are brilliant!"

"You're just realizing that now?" she smiled. "C'mon let's blow Mr. Schuester away."

…

Standing on the stage of the auditorium later that afternoon, I was somewhat at ease that Mr. Schuester was the only one in the audience. I had heard he was a nice guy and didn't criticize too hard, his smile didn't disprove that. I handed the sheet music to the pianist whose name I couldn't remember at the time. Setting my messenger bag to the side, I sucked in a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"My name is Nikki Harlan and I wil be singing 'El Dorado' by Elton John."

"Great. Let's hear it." He nodded his head.

I think my heart skiped a few beats while I was standing there. Why was I doing this again? What was I thinking? But as the song began, I was reminded of why I chose it for try-outs. It was a ballad with a message that related to how we saw our home as something given to us by some greater being. And we had care for this gift, and teach others to do so. Finally, I centered myself and began.

_Our gloriuos city_

_Was built by the divnities, by Gods_

_Who saw fit to bestow_

_The gift of a paradise_

_Peaceful and harmonious upon_

_Us mere mortals below._

_And made El Dorado_

_The magnificant and golden_

_One thousand years ago._

_El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado._

As I sang, I could see Mr. Schuester smiling. Actually smiling! But I didn't want to lose my place, so I kept on to the second verse.

_But all this was granted_

_For only one millenium._

_I know my destiny is to fulfill_

_My promise to all my people_

_Who have trusted me, the Gods_

_Will approve of us still._

_Preserve El Dorado_

_The magnificant and golden_

_And I believe they will._

_El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado._

_El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado._

The short instrumental break gave me a chance to see Mr. Schuester's smile had spread. I prepared for the bridge.

_The mountains so high, and waters deep_

_Are her disguise._

_Her secrets are safe from foreign hands_

_And eyes forever._

_Preserve El Dorado_

_The magnificant and golden_

_And I believe they will._

_El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado._

_El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado._

_El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado._

I held the last note for four counts until the song ended. I had done it. I had sang to someone who wasn't family or close friend. But I never expected the clapping from Mr. Schuester's direction. Nor did I expect the words that left his mouth to my ears.

"Wonderful job. Rehersals start next week."

…

At the moment I was mentally begging for someone to hit me over the head with a guitar, but then it would be a waste of a perfectly good Fender. Auditions for the New Directions had come and gone. I figured that the only reasons all six people who signed up got in due to lack of participants and desperation. But that was just the beginning.

Based on how much we sucked at our first rehersal, I figured New Directions would sink and I'd be back to dodging smoothie puddles and deflecting Cheerio ridicule by the end of the week. Our corigraphy was way off, the song was from some way old musical and one certain brunette sophomore named Rachel Berry needed a good kick in the pants. Besides, what was with the white gloves, were we trying to perform as classic Disney cartoons?

Once the song came to a close, and Artie was wheeled into a table, I was ready to shoot myself when Rachel said what we were all thinking.

"We suck." I could tell Schuester agreed, but wanted to put it gently.

"It…It'll get there. We just need to keep rehearsing."

"Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in 'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat' to a boy in a wheelchair?" That did it. I couldn't take any more from Little-Miss-Can't-Be-Right.

"Gee, a little predjudice are we?" I snapped. Artie had wheeled himself back by now.

"It's okay, Nikki. I think Mr. Schue is using irony to enhance the performance." He said.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" Rachel argued.

"And there's nothing cool about judging people the way you do." I yelled back.

By then we were eye-to-eye. Luckily I knew how to look intimidating with a litle something I called "Mad Goat Stink-Eye". If you know that sideways gance that a goat gives you before right they charge, think of that with a mad teenager. Finally, the stuck-up little snit stormed away like a tempermental five year old. By then, the tension in that choir room was thicker than my Aunt Cher's five layer bean dip, so I sat down on a nearby bleacher. I couldn't help it what I did, Rachel was bad mouthing my friend. Something I absolutely cannot ever tolerate, period. After Schuester left to go find Rachel, the five of us were left. The goth girl who wheels Artie around, I think her name is Tina, spoke first.

"Thanks for helping him. That took guts." I smiled at the compliment. Tina was tough, and for her to say that to me was like being given a medal of honor.

"Hey, why not speak up for what you beieve in? Besides, I hear enough about my older brother behind his back without him knowing. Marshall doesn't deserve it, neither do any of us."

"You're Marshall Harlan's sister?" The guy named Kurt asked. "He's the drummer for the school jazz band, and he is good."

"Thanks, I'll tell him you're a fan." I replied.

Sure the New Directions weren't the coolest or the most popular clique in McKinley High. But I kept thinking that as long as we were in the club, we should treat each other with respect. I figured I'd ask Mr. Schuester about it later.

As I went home that day, I remembered that tonight was family movie night. After taking inventory of our snack and beverage stock, I concluded that for tonight's Double Disney Feature of Alice in Wonderland and Robin Hood we would need more Vanilla Coke, french onion dip and blue raspberry sour balls. The latter being my own personal request. I called my dad at the office, and by that I mean the town's only music store. I knew who would answer.

"Webmeyer's Music. This is Cher, how may I help."

"Hey, Aunt Cher. It's Nikki. Is my parental unit there?" I could hear an amused scoff on the other line. I'm known within my persona circle for my witty choice of words.

"He's helping with a new shipment, what did you want to tell him?"

"That we're dangerously low on snack material for movie night. We just need Vanilla coke, french onion dip and my one and only vice."

"Niks, honey, I swear. If you keep eating those blue raspberry candies, your insides are going to be dyed blue." I knew she was just being funny, she always did.

"Oh, and congrats on making the glee club Nikki. Didn't I tell you that you had a voice, or what?"

I swear, is nothing private in this town. But I went on and conversed with my dad's older sister until Marshall came home from D&D, then passed the phone to him for a spell. This was our typical movie night routine until Dad and Aunt Cher came home. She would always bring my cousins; Kate, who is my age, Daniel and Dashiell at twelve years, and little Lilianna at seven and a half. We enjoyed our evening of junk food and talking animals and for a moment, I forgot my life was a bummer. Actually it wasn't, I was still in an angsty mood.

Then the next rehearsals came.

…

At first I didn't notice the new guy from the football team, but we all noticed him after he sang the first few notes of 'You're The One That I Want' from Grease. Dang, Finn Hudson had pipes of gold. we needed more guys like him. Heck we needed more guys, period. I stood between Mercedes and Artie at that practice.

When it came Rachel's turn to sing, she totally went back into the 'I'm better than you and I know it' thing. I tried to remain calm, but she was treading on dangerous grounds. She even had the nerve to wheel Artie straight into Mr. Schuester as she passed. Then she stepped right in my heel, it hurt but I kept singing. But what pulled the trigger was when she went all 'show girl moves' with Finn. I was about to blow when Mercedes did it for me.

"Oh, hell to the no. Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce. I ain't no Kelly Rowland." Schuester, making another trying effort to smoothen the friction replied.  
"Okay, look, Mercedes, it's just one song."

"And it's the first song we've been kinda good." Kurt did make a good point, we sounded about fifty percent better since Finn joined the New New Directions. Mercedes knew this too and said to Finn.

"Okay, you're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it." Then she turned to Mr. Schuester. "Let's run it again."

This pleased the Schuester, as he clapped is hands once and said.

"All right, let's do it. From the top."

…

Later that week the seven of us Gleeks ,as we kindly reffered to ourselves, were treated to a field trip. Mr. Schuester and the school guidance councelor, , all went to someplace called Carmel High School. I swear the food thing is getting old. We were there to observe their glee club in action, which in teenage code means 'check ou the competition'.

After I snagged a drink and snack from the convention booth, I headed towards the audiorium when Kurt joined me at my side. We chatted briefly about favorite Freddy Mercury and Elton John songs, but all the while I Kurt kept looking over his shoulder nervously. He'd been on edge ever since Finn joined the New Directions, then it all made sence to me.

"BTW, I know the reason you're clinging to me like a wet bathing suit."

Kurt looked shocked at my honesty, maybe a little hurt.

"Don't worry about it. I'm cool with it." I smiled.

"It's just the way you stood up to Rachel when she insulted Artie. I thought if I stuck with you and…Mercedes is your friend's name?" I nodded. "Then I might learn something about...you know."

"Finding your voice?" I completed. "Actually the truth is Rachel's one of the only people at school I've ever stood up to. Heck, I was scared spitless. But Artie needed help, and the way I see it we need to stick together, help and care for eachother. Or we'll just end up becoming another fake society who'll sell out their friends to the highest bidder. United we stand, divided we fall"

"That's a good point, Nikki." Kurt agreed.

"And don't worry about Finn, he'll come around." I reassured, then added. "And if he doesn't I'll bury him alive and do a happy dance on his grave."

"Good for you." Kurt said.

As we marched single file down the row of seats, I found myself between. Mr. Schuester leaned over and said to us.

"Hey, guys, so this is supposed to be our competition, but, uh, I honestly don't think that they've got the talent that we've got. But let's be a good audience, all right? Give 'em some of that old McKinley High respect." Then as the announcer's voice boomed overhead folowed by applause.

"Please give a warm Buckeye State welcome to last year's regional champions, Vocal Adrenaline!"

Vocal Adrenaline? Interesing name, but sounds like a new name for an old brand of cough medicine. The music begins and immediately I recognize the song. 'Rehab' by Amy Winehouse, good and soulful sounding. First they began with a few lines from the state song, but then I felt my gut tingle. Which was my intuition telling me something important, and after the well choriographed and even beter sung performance; with the whole audience cheering and clapping, I knew it and Tina took the words from my mouth.

"We're d-d-doomed."

…

Well I certainly felt like a complete loser after going to Carmel High. I felt like I had signed up for a lost cause. But at least I made some new friends, sort of. I mean maybe I would add them my MySpace page, and I would see them in the halls, sure. But nothing prepared me for wha I'd hear when I go to the auditorium that day.

"You're leaving us?, When?" Artie asked.

"Well, I've given my two weeks' notice, but I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go." Schuester answered.

"Is this 'cause those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder." Said Mercedes.

"This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." Pleaded Rachel. The Finn asked.

"So does that mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore or…?"

"Seriously?" I said, about to punch him in the gut when Schuester cut in.

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher."

You know it's bad when the one thing you could express yourself in turns around and bites you in the face. Normaly I don't let things like this other me, I had to be strong. That's my mom told me before she died of that blood disease. I was ten then, and had to be the rock for my dad and brother's sake. It's not easy when the only other female in the house is your dog.

I was about to head home, when my gut tingled again. Now what? It was then I looked up and found myself at the port-a-potties under the bleachers of the track. The whole footbal team was surrounding one stall in a semi-circle. Then I recognized the cries for help. Five seconds later, I had sprinted through the guard at full force to see the poor victim trapped in the latrine. Artie Abrams had been wedged inside. Two of the guys were shielding me from Artie's aid. Finn and the player called Puck walked up shortly after.

"What's going on?" he asked. Puck answered with a sickly smirk.

"We got that wheelchair kid inside. We're going to flip it."

"Are you on crack, you soul-less bastards." I screamed. This got a lot a few of the guys turned on. But if they even tried to come close to me I'd neuter them right there.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Finn looked worried for Artie, which surprised me.

"He's already in a wheelchair. Come on, dude, we saved you the first roll."

I looked to Finn, sure he would buckle under the peer pressure, but instead he shook his head in disgust at his old friends. Then he opened the portable toilet and carefully pulled a greatful Artie out. After my friend was safley away from the football team, I ran to Artie's side.

"You okay?" I panted. He nodded up at me.

"What the hell, dude?" Puck snapped. "I can't believe you're helping out these losers."

"Don't you get it, man? We're all losers—everyone in this school. Hell, everyone in this town." Finn began and we all listened.

"Out of all the kids who graduate, maybe half will go to college, and two will leave the state to do it. I'm not afraid of being called a loser 'cause I can accept that that's what I am. But I am afraid of turning my back on something that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life."

"So what? Are you quitting to join Homo Explosion?" Puck mockedly asked. Finn's response stunned all of us.

"No. I'm doing both. 'Cause you can't win without me and neither can they."

Walking away, Artie motioned with ahissing sound to his leg and I left them with a few words of my own. Stomping into Puck's face I yelled.

"Booyah."

With Finn wheeling Artie and me at their side, I noticed some people from Emerald Dreams lawn care had come to color the field. The had a boombox on loud, playing Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing.' Nodding our heads to the music, we all got an idea.

…

"I know what I'm talking about. I won my first dance competition when I was three months old."

Rachel went on as me, Artie and Finn made it into the auditorium. Kurt looked to finn and said bluntly.

"This is a closed rehearsal. Except for yu guys, Artie and Nikki."

"Look, I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit." Finn said, "I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people."

"That was you?" Rachel questioned. Kurt added.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me."

"What?" I turned to Finn. He looked ashamed of it.

"I know."

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." Kurt said stiffly

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry." Finn apologized and continued.

"Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was like, the lamest thing on Earth, and maybe it is, but… we're all here for the same reason—'cause we want to be good at something."

He Ma have been a jock, but he was right. Then I saw the planning wheels turn in Finn Hidson's head. He turned to Artie.

"Artie, you play guitar, right? Think you could recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have pull there." He replied.

"All right. Mercedes, we need new costumes, and they have to be cool. Can you do that?"

Asking Mercedes to design costumes was like asking a duck to swim Erie Lake. She responded.

"Damn, don't you see what I got on?"

"Rachel, you can do choreography." This seemed to please Rachel,  
"Tina, what are you good at?" Finn asked, but she wasn't sure about it.

"I'm gonna need some help with flyers and poster design." I said. "I can draw really good, Tina can help me if she wants." She beamed.

"Sure." She stated clearly.

"And what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?"

Mercedes asked, and I smiled as I knew the answer.

"I've got the music."

…

The stage was set. The moves were learned. The costumes… you get it. It was time to believe again. Finn and Rachel began as the rest of us backed as the chorus.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

As we finished the number, a familiar slow clap was heard. We looked and saw someone we thught was long gone.

"Good, guys. It's a nine. We need a ten." Schuester said. "Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high 'B'."

"So does this mean you're staying?" Finn asked. We all stood waiting for an answer.

"It would kill me to see you win nationals without me."

That just made my day, my whole school life in general, much better and worth living.

"From the top." And so began my time in the New Directions

'_El Dorado' by Sir Elton John_

'_Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat' from the musical "Guys and Dolls" _

'_You're The One That I Want' from the musical "Grease"_

'_Rehab' by Amy Winehouse_

'_Don't Stop Believing' by Journey_


End file.
